Legends
by HAFan-Skittz
Summary: Will Helga be able to confess her love for Arnold? Or will some strange things prevent that from ever happening forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

AN: This story takes place as if both movies didn't happen. Rated T for swearing for now. May change to M in later chapters.

Legends

…...

It was nearing the end of the school year for Phoebe Heyerdahl. She had entered her essay into a contest and could not wait for the results. The essay had to be about what goals you plan on achieving once you leave high school. Of course, Phoebe already had achieved a lot over the years until this very point. The prize of the contest? It was a seven day trip to Los Angeles with three of your friends. Phoebe has always wanted to visit California and especially L.A, so she really wanted to win this essay contest, but didn't have to wait long. Only until the end of the day, the winner would be announced over the school's intercom which was about a period away.

Phoebe has grown, but not by a lot. She was about five feet, four inches. She was wearing a blue tank top with black jeans and white tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a bun, but still wore glasses. She never really liked contact lenses.

Phoebe was on her way to her last class of the day, which was AP English. Along the way though, Helga Pataki called for her from across the halls. Helga grew out of her pigtails in middle school and had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts with pink converse shoes. Her classic eyebrow was now in two. She gained some height as well standing about five feet, eleven inches. She was tall, but not as tall as Arnold. Her typical scowl was still there, but once in a while she did display her smile.

"Hey Pheebs!" Helga called, "I need to talk to you really quickly."

"What is it Helga?" Phoebe replied.

"It's about Arnold," she said as both girls continued walking. "I think I really screwed up this time. I wanted to be nice to him yesterday after school and give him a ride back to his boarding house, but I just didn't have it in me to do it. I always fuck up at the last minute. After all these years I figured I would change, but it's so hard Pheebs. Anyways, I asked him if he wanted a ride and of course he agreed. Right when he opened the door, I panicked and sped off. Argh, I'm such a basket case." Yes, Helga G. Pataki was still obsessed with Arnold at the age of eighteen. She still has her locket with her with an up to date picture of him and continues to write poetry about him. Spying was still a thing, but toned down over the years.

"Well Helga," as she looked at her best friend, "maybe you should at least apologize to him about it. He usually forgives. Just try to give a reason why you did it, he should understand."

"Eh, I guess you're right Pheebs," as they both continued walking down the hallway to their last class of the day, "he usually does forgive, but I'm gonna have to give him a good damn reason why I did it."

"Precisely," Phoebe smiled.

Both seniors finally arrived to their last class of the day and took their seats which were next to each other in the back row. Helga and Phoebe really loved their class; Helga because she loved writing and doing reports and Phoebe because she was book smart. The tardy bell rang signaling that the last class of the day had started. The only thing would be done for the class is a final quarter semester test. The test wasn't very hard since both girls were great with the subject and studied for it.

After Helga and Phoebe finished with their tests, they turned them in on their teacher's desk in the front and then went back to their seats to wait for the other students to finish their tests. Helga rested her head on desk just waiting for the school day and thinking about what Phoebe said earlier. She really wanted to apologize for what she did to Arnold yesterday.

Phoebe, on the other hand, waited patiently for the announcement on who won the school wide essay. She was staring at the clock on the wall in front of her counting down the minutes with a wide smile on her face. She knew she had a very good chance at winning the contest since she had thought it out and proofread it over and over and fixed small mistakes to make the best essay she ever made in her young life.

There was a few minutes of class left until...

Bing!

"_Hello, this is Principal Shannon!" _the vibrant lady said over the intercom, _"I'm so sad the school year is __coming to an end in a few days__, I'm going to miss you all, especially you seniors. You guys rock!" _the teens in classroom smiled while staring at the intercom. _"Now to announce the winner of the school wide essay contest. Our winner is... Phoebe Heyerdahl! Congratulations Phoebe! I hope you have an awesome seven day trip to Los Angeles. __You can come pick up your tickets and forms after school in my office. __As for everyone else, have a great summer! "_

Bing!

"Phoebe, you did it," Helga said as she got out of her seat to go hug her best friend, "congratulations!"

"Thank you so much Helga, I'm so happy I won!" Phoebe was tearing up, but they were happy tears. The rest of the class congratulated Phoebe on her winning entry, even the teacher.

After everyone congratulated Phoebe, the bell rang signaling that the last class of the day was over and the teens could go home, but Helga and Phoebe had to take care of a few things first before they could do that.

"Hey Pheebs," the blonde said while packing her things into her pink Jansport backpack, "want me to go with you to the office?"

"No it's alright Helga, Gerald is going to meet up with me in the front office," the Asian said while gathering her items, "I think you should go find Arnold and try to patch things up, after all, I want to bring you two and Gerald along with me since it's four tickets."

"Really?" Helga said while walking out of the classroom and into the hallways with Phoebe.

"Yes!" the brunette smiled.

"Awww thanks Pheebs," she said hugging her friend, "you're the best friend ever." They hugged for a couple of seconds and then let go. "Well, I'll see you later Pheebs, let me know when the trip is and I'll start packing."

"Will do Helga, see you later," she smiled.

Both girls waved bye to each other and went their separate directions. Helga went to go find Arnold who is still in a classroom helping out a teacher with taking down decorations and Phoebe went to go the office to pick up her prize and to see Gerald.

Phoebe and Gerald finally got together in the 7th grade. Gerald had the courage to ask Phoebe out and she agreed. They went to Chez Pierre and they had a great time and have been together since then.

Phoebe arrived to the office and saw Gerald Johanssen sitting in one of the chairs smiling at her. He was on a free period for the last class of the day, so he decided to wait in the office to pass time and to wait for his girlfriend. Gerald was very tall at about 6'4, even though he got rid of his tall stack of hair in the beginning of high school. He was wearing a normal red t-shirt and blue jeans with a black baseball cap.

"Hey baby" he said getting up from his chair and giving her a kiss on the lips, "congrats on winning the contest. I knew you could do it."

"Oh Gerald, thank you" she blushed a little, smiling. "I'm so happy I won, I can't wait for this trip to happen. We'll go right after graduation and I'm bringing you, Arnold and Helga, it's-" Phoebe was cut off before she could finish.

"Wait wait wait, you're bringing Helga? As in Helga G. Pataki?" Gerald gave her a questioning look with his arms crossed.

"Why yes, I hope that won't be a problem." she replied.

"I hope so, I mean she has given me and Arnold a lot of problems over the years and still does do this day." He put his hand over his face, sighing. "I will never understand that girl."

"Gerald, she's not always like that. She can be nice at times, I've seen her soft side when I'm hanging out with her," she put her hands on her hips, "besides, I think she should come anyways, she needs to get out more often, I hate seeing her inside her room most the time doing nothing." Of course, Phoebe lied on that part, she knew exactly what Helga does when she is in her room. Mainly it's writing in her poetry books about the oblong headed boy.

"Alright babe, if you insist, just try not to let her bug Arnold and I too much, okay?" He gave his girlfriend another kiss.

"Trying! Anyways, I want to go get my tickets and whatever else they want me to do. Let's go Gerald."

…...

While Phoebe and Gerald were busy in the office, Helga decided to go look for Arnold. He was on campus somewhere, but didn't know where exactly. She knew what his last class, scratch that, she knew every class he has, but he wasn't there in his last class. Helga wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she was thinking about where Arnold could be on campus. She kept walking and thinking until she rounded a corner and ran into someone causing her to fall down on her butt while the items she was carrying from her classes scattered all over the place.

"Ow," she rubbed her head. She looked up at who she ran into and it was Arnold of course. _Steady ol' girl, don't make the same mistakes you always make when you run into him like this. Be nice. Be nice. _"Ar-arnold? I-I-I mean, I-uh, mean, I-uh, watch where you're going you little yellow-haired shrimp!" _Good job dumbass__. Another insult to the list. _

"Nice to see you too, _Helga._" He got up from where he fell and just started walking towards the exit of the campus without even offering to help her gather the items that fell when she ran into Arnold.

"Arnold?" Helga said quietly but loud enough for Arnold to hear. "Arnold?" A little louder this time. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What, Helga? I don't have time right now. I have things to do right now." He crossed his arms awaiting for her reply.

"Okay, okay, but can you please talk to me for a few minutes, I need to say something-err couple of things," Helga said while gathering the items she dropped to the floor earlier. "First off, sorry about running into you, I was thinking about something and not paying attention to where I was going, again sorry Arnold. Second, sorry about yesterday, I wasn't thinking right and panicked for no reason. I didn't mean to do that. Again, sorry for that as well." Helga was staring into Arnold's green emerald eyes with a sorry look on her face. "I hope I didn't hurt you, I would never try to hurt you or anyone and I really mean it."

Arnold's facial expression changed from not caring to a small smile. "Okay Helga, I'll accept your apologies, and no, you didn't hurt me, but I was ticked off to why you did it though."

"Y-yeah, I know, you should be. A-anyways, I'm gonna get going. See you around Football Head." She walked passed Arnold to get to her car in the parking lot. _Criminy, maybe I should ask him if he wants a ride to wherever he needs to go and not fuck it up like I did yesterday. _Stopping in her tracks, Helga turned around and noticed Arnold walking as well behind her, assuming he was leaving off to wherever he needed to go right now. "H-hey Arnold, d-do you want a ride? I promise not to do what I did yesterday."

"Alright Helga, I can trust you. Can you just drop me off at the boarding house?"

"Sure thing, A-arnold." Helga was feeling nervous and anxious being around the boy who she cared and loved. In her mind, she would love to confess her love to Arnold, but at the same time, she was scared of him rejecting her. She wouldn't know what to do if he rejected her. Her heart would be crushed and broken into a million pieces.

Both blondes exited the campus and went towards Helga's pink '03 Honda Accord. Robert Pataki, also better known as Big Bob, bought Helga her very own car for school. He decided to buy her a car because Helga was doing so well in school that she got offered several invitations from major Universities around the United States. Helga didn't really need a car, but she took the offer anyways seeing he was showing some affection towards her.

As they approached her car, Helga remembered something and starting feeling a bit uneasy. "Hey Arnold, can you wait just a minute over here, I need to uhh clean the passenger seat."

"No problem Helga, just let me know when you are finished." Arnold stood by a light pole with his hands in his pockets.

_Crap, that was close, I can't let him see my pink books all over the passenger seat and floor. _Helga always kept some of her poetry books in her car if she ever needed to write anything right when she got out of school. She entered her car from the driver's side and reached over to get her books then put them in the back on the floor and then covered them with her school books and papers. "Okay all done, Arnold. Let's get the heck out of here."

…...

As our blondes left the campus in Helga's car, Phoebe and Gerald were in Principal Shannon's office getting ready to leave after Phoebe got her prize.

"Have a good trip Phoebe with your friends, I'll see you guys later at graduation" the principal waved.

"Thank you Principal Shannon, see you later too" the Asian waved back.

The couple left the office hand in hand and decided to walk to Slausen's for a quick scoop of ice cream.

"Okay baby, we're here. I am hungry for some ice cream!" Gerald opened the door for Phoebe as they both entered the ice cream shop.

After they finished their ice cream, the couple decided it was time to go home. Gerald walked Phoebe to her house.

"Thank you for the ice cream and for walking me home Gerald, that was very nice of you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem babe, I would do this everyday" he gave her a kiss back.

"Awww, Gerald, I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too, babe" he smiled as well.

"Well I should be going, see you later Gerald" she waved.

"See you later as well" he waved back.

After Phoebe closed the door, Gerald went towards the direction of his house with a smile on his face.

…...

"You know Helga, you drive a little too fast, maybe you should slow down a bit" as Arnold was tensing up at every possible collision that could of happened.

"Aw, don't sweat it, I haven't had a crash since I got my car. Don't worry about it" Helga said as she was concentrating on what's in front of her.

"Please Helga, you're making me a bit scared."

"Alright, alright, if it will ease your mind, I will" Helga slowed down to the normal speed limit. She made a turn onto the street Arnold lived on and came to a stop at his boarding house. "Alright, we're here and alive. I told you I wouldn't crash."

"Yeah I can see that Helga, but you did have a few close calls and that really scared me" Arnold said as he was getting ready to get out of her car.

"I guess you're right Arnold- sorry then. I'll be more careful if you're ever in my car again." _Oh my golden hair angel, I want you to be in my car, room, wherever that may be all the time. _She was staring at her beloved with a lovesick smile.

"Helga? Are you okay? You're giving me a strange look" he questioned her.

"Huh, wha-oh." She shook her head to remove her thoughts. "Sorry Arnold, I was uh- thinking about something! Yeah, that's what it was!"

Arnold shook his head with a small smirk. "Whatever you say, Helga. Anyways, I'll see you later, I have things to do. Bye."

"Bye Arnold" she said as he was getting out of her car.

She watched him go up the steps, fumble with his pockets to find his keys, opened the door and went inside. The lovesick smile was back on Helga's face again. She looked out her driver side window then looked over to the passenger side window to make sure no one was around her. She reached into shirt to pull out her locket. "Oh Arnold, you were so close to me. I just wish I could make you stay longer, but you must always go and do something, whether it be helping others or doing something good. Oh Arnold, your smell is so strong and good it makes me tremble like crazy" She bent over onto her passenger seat and took a big whiff of Arnold's smell that was left behind. A lovesick sigh followed her after taking that strong whiff.

After a few seconds, a different sound broke her thoughts. It became louder and louder each second. It sounded as if it was someone was snoring or breathing really hard. The noise sounded like it was coming from behind her in the back seat.

"What the hell-" she looked in her rear view mirror and saw someone she did not want to see.

Brainy.  
>"What the fuck, how the hell did you get in my car?" her face became visibly upset.<p>

"Um, I don't know" the wheezing boy said.

"_Criminy_" she got out of her car and went to the back seat. She grabbed Brainy by his collar and threw him out of her car with one hand. "I don't know how the heck you managed to get into my car, but don't do it again." She went back into her car and drove off with dust and smoke left behind.

…...

It was nearing the end of the day. Our blondes and couple all have talked to each other by phone and agreed on what to bring. They would have to go by car since they couldn't get plane tickets. That means Helga had to do all the driving. Arnold was okay with that as long as she didn't drive recklessly. Phoebe and Gerald didn't mind either. They would all have to bring their toiletries and about a week's worth of clothes. And finally, they would have to stay in one hotel room, which Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold didn't mind, but Helga wanted rooms with just Phoebe. Helga agreed though after a long talk from all three of them.

First though, they had to get through graduation and then the following week they can begin their trip to sunny Los Angeles.


End file.
